Birthday
by virginia260
Summary: … No quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños… Nunca lo hago… Siempre paso solo esa fecha…-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Inuyasha! -One-Shot...por mi cumpleaños, cortesia de val! !


**Declaimer:** los personajes de inuyasha no son míos, ¬¬ por ahora, ni el fic…este fue mi regalo de cumpleaños, el pasado 26 de diciembre^^…muchas gracias valeria!!!!! Bueno deleitense^^ es bellisimo!!!!*O*!!!

**FUERZA CHILE!!!**

_Débora: Bueno, va un poquito atrasado, pero espero que hayas pasado genial tu cumple, rodeada de todo el amor y la alegría de amigos, familia, etc…_

_Ojala todavía te quede un poco de torta :P Jajajaja!_

_Besos, Val…_

gracias val *O*!!! escribes genial!!!!

Birthday

------

La suave brisa nocturna acarició mis cabellos, moviéndolos ligeramente a su ritmo, y dándome escalofríos al chocar con mi piel. De repente, haberme puesto una camiseta sin mangas y una falda corta no era una muy buena idea, pero todo pensamiento negativo se desvaneció al sentir cómo una prenda de color rojo intenso cubría mi cuerpo. Sonreí suavemente y le hablé a la figura que se encontraba de espaldas a mí…

- No se suponía que vinieras siguiendo mi olor… Creí que estarías ocupado… - Las tristeza ensombreció ligeramente mis ojos, y agradecí que él no pudiera notarlo…

- ¿Ocupado con qué, Kagome? – Su voz se notaba extraña, casi ronca…

- ¿Necesito responderlo? Con ella… - No podía nombrarla, era difícil para mí…

- Yo… - Esta vez, de ser ronca, pasó a tener un dejo de incertidumbre… Y asombro. ¿Se creía que no sabía?

Hace unos minutos, instantes después de mi regreso al Sengoku, quise ir a buscarlo… Mal hecho, ya que él estaba viéndose con ella. Me hubiera quedado, porque la duda y el interés me carcomían, pero no podía. Él la quería y eso era un hecho, debía acostumbrarme… Nunca dejaría de sentir lo que siento, pero no puedo darle lo que no tengo… No soy ella, ni nunca lo seré… Al lado de Kikyo, nunca podría ser algo más que una copia, o un detector de fragmentos para él…

Pero yo lo había aceptado. Contrario a lo que cualquier otra hubiera hecho, yo acepté que él la amara profundamente, y que en un futuro se marcharía con ella… Es más, en varias oportunidades lo alenté a que la buscara, que la amara… Es que, amar verdaderamente, ¿no es ver feliz a la persona amada? Daría todo porque él fuera feliz, y jamás me arrepentiría.

Suspiré, al tiempo que giraba mí vista de las frondosas raíces del Goshimboku, hasta posarla en sus ojos… Esas gemas doradas que me observaban con confusión, como intentando buscar una explicación coherente por su comportamiento… Pero él no contaba con que yo sabría que no la encontraría, ni tampoco lo presionaría para que halle una.

- Inuyasha, la relación que tienes o no con Kikyo, no es de mi incumbencia. Sé cuánto la amas, eso… Es suficiente… Ya te dije, sin embargo, lo que yo había decidido… - Recordaba exactamente cada palabra que le dije ése día… Nunca cambiaría nada de lo que expresé, le confesé mis sentimientos a medias, lo admito, pero… ¿Cómo decirle a la persona que amas lo que sientes, cuando él siente lo mismo que tu por otra?

- Kagome, yo… - Antes que pudiera decir otra cosa, acorté la distancia que había entre nosotros, y apoyé mi dedo índice en sus labios, impidiéndole continuar…

Me perdí en sus orbes doradas, sumergiéndome en ése mar de oro fundido, disfrutando cada sensación que se concentraba en mi vientre y en mi pecho… Ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada del otro, ya que era un momento tan mágico… De ésos en los cuales cuesta mucho trabajo apartarse…

El ruido del agua chocando contra algo me recordó qué pretendía hacer yo, por lo cual separé mi dedo de sus labios, tomando su mano y guiándolo por entre los árboles, hasta llegar a mi objetivo.

Frente a nosotros, una cascada se extendía imponente, pero al mismo tiempo acogedora. Lo arrastré hasta el tronco caído de un viejo árbol, donde nos sentamos en silencio, pero un silencio cómodo, donde sabes que no es necesario hablar algo, ya que las palabras sobran…

Su mirada ámbar estaba perdida en el agua, con lo cual apoyé suavemente mi cabeza en su hombro, levantando mi vista hasta posarla en el cielo nocturno que nos observaba, permitiéndonos un momento secreto, uno que quedaría guardado en un rincón de nuestra mente, quizás para siempre.

Una duda hizo picar mi curiosidad… Recientemente habíamos festejado en mi época el cumpleaños de mi hermano Souta, lo cual hizo replantearme cómo celebraría yo el mío, que aunque faltaban varios meses, era complicado festejar un día así teniendo dos vidas en dos tiempos diferentes…

Aparté mi vista del cielo, para centrarme en él, e intentar adivinar qué pasaba por su mente, pero no pude. Inuyasha jamás sería un libro abierto para mí, como yo lo era a veces para él…

- Inuyasha, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – Sus ojos volvieron a la realidad, alejándolo de lo que sea que lo distrajera, y se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa…

- ¿Mi cumpleaños? Es en… Una semana más… ¿Por qué? – Esta vez fueron mis ojos los que mostraron sorpresa…

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Una semana? Por favor, Inuyasha… Falta muy poco… ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos? Hay que preparar las cosas… - Antes que pudiera seguir pensando en detalles, él me agarró la mano y bajó la vista…

- Yo… No quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños… Nunca lo hago… Siempre paso solo esa fecha… - Estaba triste… ¿Por qué pasaba solo su día? ¿Es que se deprimía de haber nacido?

- Pero… Inuyasha… - Quería celebrar con él ése día… No sólo con él, sino también con Miroku, Sango, Shippou y por qué no la anciana Kaede… No me gustaba que lo pasara solo… Antes que pudiera rebatirle algo, una idea cruzó por mi mente…

- De acuerdo, nada de celebraciones… - Por su mirada en respuesta, pienso que creyó en lo que le dije… Eso esperaba… Sino descubriría mi plan…

- Creo que es hora de volver… Está empezando a ponerse fría la noche… - Me ayudó a levantarme y caminamos en silencio de vuelta a la aldea… Cada uno iba sumergido en su propia mente…

Yo por mi parte estaba muy concentrada pensando cómo podría traer las cosas que necesitaría para su fiesta sin que él se diera cuenta… Tendría que hablarlo con Sango… Aunque un plan se me había ocurrido…

En cuanto entramos, busqué una excusa para comentarle mi plan a mi mejor amiga, casi hermana… Juntas ultimamos todos los detalles, y le dimos el toque final a nuestras ideas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo marchaba a la perfección. Sango había hablado con Miroku sin que Inuyasha pudiera escuchar… Ellos se habían marchado junto con Shippou a una aldea ubicada cerca de aquí, y yo me había quedado con la excusa que debía volver a mi época para saber el resultado de mis exámenes…

En cuanto entré a mi casa, le pedí ayuda a mi madre para que pudiera conseguirme lo que necesitaba… La tarta para su cumpleaños la prepararía yo… Era algo que sería mi regalo privado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al sexto día de mi ausencia, ya tenía casi todo listo, por lo cual guardé cuidadosamente cada cosa, para evitar que él pudiera darse cuenta y arruinar la sorpresa, y me concentré en los apuntes que tenía sobre mi escritorio.

Sabía que no necesitaba estudiar para ningún examen, pero nunca viene mal aprovechar el tiempo libre que tenía para repasar las lecciones, en especial para mí que toda ayuda posible me venía de maravilla.

Cuando se hizo de noche, finalicé mi labor por ése día y luego de cenar me acosté a dormir. Mañana sería la llegada de los demás, y yo debía estar antes para esconder mi sorpresa…

La mañana llegó y con eso mi hora de partir, otra vez. Me despedí de mi madre y el resto de mi pequeña familia, para adentrarme luego en el pozo que conecta la época antigua con mi tiempo…Al sentir el aroma de pasto mojado me di cuenta que ya estaba en el Sengoku, y empecé a ascender usando las enredaderas en los costados de la vieja estructura. Me costaba mucho, ya que mi mochila amarilla poseía el doble del peso normal, pero tenía que lograrlo…

Al final, no necesité esforzarme mucho más, porque unos fuertes brazos me agarraron de la cintura y me subieron velozmente, hasta que mis pies aterrizaron en la hierba. Sabía de quién se trataba sin siquiera mirarlo. Lo abracé feliz y él me devolvió el gesto…

- ¡Kouga! ¿Cómo estás? – Hacía tanto que no veía al joven líder de la manada de lobos…

- Querida Kagome… Excelente, ¿y tú? – Envolvió sus manos con las mías, como siempre lo hacía y me sonrió alegre…

- Bien, muy bien… De hecho, tengo algunas cosas que contarte… - Él también debía estar, aunque Inuyasha aparente no llevarse bien con Kouga, los dos eran casi amigos… Se notaba fácilmente eso…

Me acompañó a esconder las cosas al tiempo que le contaba el plan. Estuvo de acuerdo en que se quedaría para la sorpresa, luego caminamos unos metros más lejos, y nos sentamos a conversar en un claro del bosque… Me contó que estaba iniciando una relación con Ayame, lo cual me sorprendió… No es que no estuviera segura que la joven y futura líder de la otra manada de lobos no fuera capaz de conseguir su propósito para con Kouga, pero era raro verlo confirmado… Aunque no podía evitar alegrarme mucho por eso, ya que seguro ella lo cuidaría y amaría por siempre…

Cuando la noche caía, un gruñido frenó nuestras risas… Frente a nosotros estaba él, con una mirada… ¿Furiosa? No, no podía ser… Seguro que estaba molesto por alguna otra cosa…

Nos levantamos del suelo y yo le sonreí curiosa, intentando que adivinara mi duda sobre su estado… Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, su voz ronca me dejó helada…

- Kagome, ¿qué haces aquí? - ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso? Lo miré por un rato, hasta que me recuperé de mi asombro…

- Inuyasha, acordamos que volvería hoy… ¿Lo olvidaste? – Sus ojos pasaban de Kouga a mí, y viceversa, hasta que se detuvo en mi cuerpo… Me ojeó de arriba hacia abajo, como cerciorándose que no hubiera cambios en mi…

- Sí, pero… ¿Qué haces con él? – Un minuto… ¿Estaba celoso? ¿De mi amigo? Antes que pudiera responder, Kouga me interrumpió…

- ¿Ahora no puedo estar con mi amiga? ¿Qué problema tienes, bestia? – Las orbes doradas se oscurecieron más todavía, si es que era posible… Mal hecho, Kouga…

- Mira, lobo sarnoso, no busques pelea… - La mano de Inuyasha viajó rápidamente hacia la empuñadura de Tessaiga… Esperaba que no se pelearan aquí…

- Sabes que cuando quiera puedo derrotarte, bestia… No me provoques tú a mí… - Se acercaron un poco los dos, en posición de batalla… Decidí interferir antes que se enfrascaran en un combate…

- Chicos, basta… ¡Osuwari! – Inmediatamente, el cuerpo de cierto hanyou terminó estampado contra el suelo… Le pedí al joven Kouga que volviera primero, y me dijo que se iría para venir con Ayame a la aldea, acepté encantada, deseosa de volver a verla y él se fue…

Me senté apoyando mi espalda contra el tronco del árbol, al tiempo que oía maldiciones provenientes de Inuyasha, que se levantaba velozmente… Cerré mis ojos y esperé sus recriminaciones, pero sólo obtuve un hondo silencio, que me intrigó sobremanera, por lo cual los abrí encontrándome con una larga mirada indescifrable…

- Siempre lo defiendes a él, Kagome… ¿Por qué? – Mis ojos se cristalizaron… ¿Estaba triste?

- Te equivocas… Al que defiendo es a ti… Siempre buscas pelea con él… ¿No puedes parar de provocarlo? Sé que odias no ser un youkai completo, y que Kouga sí lo sea, pero no pue… - Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que bajaba la vista, frenando mis palabras…

- Eres tú la que se equivoca… No peleo con él por esa razón… Es solo que… No soporto lo cerca que se pone de ti y lo mucho que te mira… - ¡Estaba celoso! Inuyasha estaba celoso de mí… Wow… Me costaba admitir que fuera verdad…

Caminamos devuelta hacia la aldea sin decir ni una palabra… Parecía como si la voz no quisiera salir de nuestras gargantas… Me había quedado muy impresionada con lo que dijo, y mi mente no paraba de crear preguntas… Preguntas para las cuales no poseía ninguna respuesta…

Luego del reencuentro con nuestros amigos, nos acostamos todos, ya que había sido un día agotador, pero no pude dormir absolutamente nada… Mis ojos, simplemente, no querían cerrarse.

Me levanté y caminé fuera de la cabaña… Vi que él hizo ademán de pararse, pero se contuvo volviendo a su posición original, dejándome seguir sola… No me importó, ya que en estos momentos lo que más necesitaba era pensar sola… Sin embargo no me iría muy lejos…

En cuanto encontré un sitio que me gustó para sentarme, cerré mis ojos y todo lo demás desapareció… Dejé mi mente completamente en blanco, para así relajarme, hasta que sentí cómo se adueñaba de mí la negrura…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperté aturdida, sin darme cuenta dónde estaba, hasta que reconocí el color y el calor de mi bolsa de dormir… Pero… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿No me había dormido afuera? Mi mente era una nebulosa, y sólo cuando mis ojos chocaron con ciertas orbes doradas, los vagos recuerdos volvieron… Podría haber estado adormilada, pero no olvidaba el característico perfume a bosque de Inuyasha, ni la suavidad de la tela de su haori… Me sonrojé furiosamente al descubrir quién había sido, ocasionando que él también se sonrojara suavemente, al saber que yo sabía…

Traté de apartar mi mente de este hecho, y concentrarme en lo que era mucho más importante ahora… La sorpresa… No debía fallar en eso…

Conseguí que Miroku se fuera con Inuyasha y lo mantuviera ocupado, mientras Sango y la anciana Kaede me ayudaban a decorar el lugar que había elegido…

Era una zona para construir una casa en la aldea, que se encontraba más o menos alejada del resto, donde podríamos estar tranquilos, y donde seguro él se sentiría más cómodo… Sabía que si había una posibilidad que no se enojara por esto, era haciéndolo privado, y que sólo estuviéramos los más cercanos a él…

Dejé en la mesa la comida que faltaba poner, fui a darme un baño en el lago, y me vestí… Había tratado de buscar ropa adecuada, pero que no sea demasiado para la época, con lo cual elegí un vestido con tirantes delgados y escote en V color negro, unos zapatos bajos del mismo color que la vestimenta, y mi pelo suelto cepillado…

Cuando Miroku y él volvieron, yo corrí a saludarlo… Estaba muy sorprendido, por lo que me develaba su cara, pero no molesto, y eso ya era un muy buen indicio…

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Inuyasha! – Lo abracé suavemente, sintiendo como él me correspondía el gesto y me acercaba más contra su cuerpo, como impidiéndome escapar… Tampoco iría a intentarlo, estaba muy cómoda entre sus brazos…

- Gracias, Kagome… Pero… Dijiste que no harías nada… - Me dijo con un suave reproche… No estaba molesto en serio, sólo nervioso…

- Sí, lo siento por mentir en eso… Pero no podía dejar pasar este día como si nada… Entiéndeme… - No habló una palabra, sino que asintió despacio, y seguimos abrazados por un rato, hasta que el carraspeo de los demás nos hizo separarnos avergonzados…

La fiesta siguió alegre… Se lo veía muy cómodo y feliz, lo que me hacía sentirme demasiado satisfecha… Alguna que otra pelea entre Kouga y él hubo, pero nada que un codazo de Ayame y una mirada suave mía para que frenaran… Tendría que ver más seguido a la joven líder de lobos, ya que sería muy fácil detener las peleas entre los dos con la ayuda de ella…

Habían pasado unas horas… Me encontraba charlando con Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Inuyasha… Estábamos bromeando y divirtiéndonos como siempre, hasta que la exterminadora y el monje se quedaron de piedra mirando por sobre nuestro hombro… Él se giró lentamente, como sabiendo de repente de quién se trataba, y un susurro escapó de sus labios… Uno que me dejo estática en donde estaba…

- Kikyo… - Mi mano derecha, que se agarraba a mi brazo izquierdo, presionó con más fuerza la piel, clavándome ligeramente las uñas… No sentí ni siquiera un poco el contacto, ya que estaba muy distraída girándome suavemente para observarla…

Ahí estaba ella, parada tranquilamente en el medio de todos, posando su mirada un instante en cada uno, hasta detenerla en Inuyasha… Se quedaron en silencio mirándose hasta que Kikyo acortó la distancia que los separaba, y agarró con sus manos la cara de él… Apoyando sus labios sobre los de Inuyasha, besándolo suavemente…

No pude ver más… Agradecí que mi cuerpo obedeciera a mi mente y escapara… Mis pies se movieron, llevándome hasta el pozo, en el cual me sumergí sin dudarlo… No quería verlos otra vez juntos… No quería ver cómo él le correspondía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entré desesperada a mi casa, y no sentí ningún ruido… Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo… Caminé hasta la cocina y miré la nevera, encontrando como ya suponía, una nota de mi mamá… La desdoblé y la leí en voz alta…

_Hija:_

_Tu abuelo fue a una convención de antigüedades en Kyoto__, durante el fin de semana,_

_Souta y yo nos fuimos también ahí para visitar a tu tía, que se siente enferma…_

_Si llegas a ver esta nota, hay comida o para calentar o para cocinar_

_Dentro de la nevera, nosotros volveremos en poco tiempo…_

_Te queremos, cuídate, y descansa…_

_Mamá, el abuelo y tu hermano…_

Qué divertido… Estaba sola en mi casa… Bueno, no me importaba demasiado ahora… Sólo quería darme una ducha y acostarme… Me sentía como una tonta, ¿cómo pude pensar que él había empezado a quererme? Inuyasha nunca me querría…

Dejé que el agua corriera, relajando mis músculos y liberando mi tensión… Estaba evitando llorar, ya que no serviría de nada, porque me pondría más triste…

Antes que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, sentí un ruido, y me tensé… ¿Quién andaba adentro? Era imposible que mi familia hubiera llegado, y nadie más tenía llave para entrar…

Envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla, sin preocuparme por secarme el pelo, y escuché atenta para saber de dónde venía el sonido… Era de mi habitación… Me armé de valor y abrí rápidamente la puerta… Me quedé de piedra… ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

Se giró abruptamente, y también se congeló donde estaba, claramente sorprendido… Creo que hoy era el día de sorprenderlo… Lo lograba tantas veces seguidas, en poco tiempo, que hasta a mí me congelaba…

- Inuyasha… ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Kikyo te está esperando… - Eso me dolió, pero debía ser dura…

- No, Kagome… Lo que pasó con Kikyo… - Lo interrumpí antes que siguiera hablando… No quería saber detalles…

- Basta, Inuyasha… Creí haberte dicho que lo que pasara entre ella y tu, no era de mi incumbencia… - Lo miré cansinamente… Ya me estaba agotando este asunto… No quería tener más nada que ver…

- ¿¡Puedes escucharme!? Lo que pasó con ella no fue nada… Me dejó helado verla ahí después que la rechacé, lo admito, pero… - Me quedé con la boca abierta… ¿¡Qué!? ¿La había rechazado?

- ¿Cómo que la rechazaste? ¿Cuándo? – Se acercó dos pasos hacia mí, y me tomó la mano suavemente…

- La rechacé porque te amo a ti… No puedo seguir así… Te amo, Kagome… Sólo a ti… - Lo miré llena de dicha… Pero no sabía que decirle… Esta vez, la sorprendida era yo…

Él se volvió a acercar, su mano acarició mi brazo, subiendo por mi hombro, y por mi cuello, levantando ligeramente mi mentón para posar sus labios sobre los míos, besándome dulcemente… Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y le correspondí fervientemente… Deseaba hace tanto hacer esto…

Me apretó más contra su cuerpo, y caímos sobre mi cama… La toalla se desato y fue resbalando por mi cuerpo, dándome escalofríos…

En ése momento, con la luna iluminándonos, y nuestro amor desbordándose, fuimos uno… Supe que era posible conectarme más con él de lo que ya estábamos conectados…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperté con los rayos del sol dándome de lleno en mis ojos, arrugué el ceño molesta y me giré, chocando contra un cuerpo flaco, pero musculoso a la vez… Los abrí despacio, observando y cayendo en la cuenta de con quién estaba y qué había pasado… Me sonrojé furiosamente, pero no me moví… Al contrario, me apreté más contra él, completamente gustosa…

Le fui dando besos cortos en el torso, a lo que él resopló, y abrió los ojos, con una sonrisa de felicidad plena… Nuestras miradas se encontraron, sonriéndonos mutuamente, y compartiendo un suave, pero hermoso beso… Uno de los tantos que tendríamos a partir de ahora…

- Bueno, al final no pude darte mi regalo… - Cuando iba a dárselo, Kikyo hizo su entrada triunfal…

- ¿De qué regalo me hablas, Kagome? – Me envolvió entre sus brazos, dejando que use su pecho de almohada…

- La torta… Ése era mi regalo… La había hecho yo… - Suspiré cansada… Todavía tenía sueño, y hubiera querido saber qué opinaba él de mi regalo…

- No seas tonta… Me diste un regalo de cumpleaños mucho más importante que cualquier otro… Nunca me habían regalado nada… Y ahora te tengo a ti… - Besó suavemente mi hombro, lamiendo despacio la cicatriz que se empezaba a formar en mi hombro… Era la marca de los hanyou… Asi que yo era su compañera de por vida… Me gustaba eso…

Me giré y busqué algo en mi cajón, hasta que lo encontré… Era la cinta roja para envolver regalos… Me levanté de encima de él, até la cinta a mi cintura, haciendo un moño grande y lo miré divertida, parándome al frente suyo…

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Inuyasha… - Y me reí antes que me atrapara y me lanzara encima suyo, besándome amorosamente…

**¡Fin!**

*O*!!! No es bello!!!! Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho!!!

Me pareció tierno y muy hermoso por eso quise compartirlo con ustedes…quise compartir mi regalo…jeje no soy egoísta…aunque este me lo hicieron como por el 26 no, mas..jejeje^^ Waaa

Valeria muchas gracias!!!!! Me encantó tu regalo*O*!!!!! Es precioso y me grada como escribes…buenos chicas y chicos…me gustaría saber que opinan de mi regalo *O*!!!! verdad que es bellísimo??!!!

**Saludos desde Venezuela!!!**

**FUERZA CHILE!!!!**


End file.
